


Spreading Her Wings

by were_lemur



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened to Natalya after the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spreading Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: http://community.livejournal.com/day_by_drabble/4785.html (sequential pictures of butterfly emerging from chrysalis)

A month and a half of debriefing, first with Jack Wade, then when orders came down from higher-up, in Langley.

Four months in what could pass for a moderately comfortable hotel room, if she ignored the wire in the windows.

Three days waiting around for a judge to see her, in a closed-chamber hearing.

Natalya always expected Wade to testify on her behalf, but James is a surprise. It doesn't take long for the judge to decide to award her permanent resident card.

And then she's free.

It's terrifying, but she can handle fear. It's time to learn to fly.


End file.
